foreverminefandomcom-20200214-history
Witch Hunter
Supernatural Hunters and Huntresses, also known as Hunters for short, are humans who are endowed with supernatural abilities to hunt and kill witches through magical means. They are considered a supernatural species despite being humans. Creation The creation of witch hunters begin with a man by the name of Kervens Samedi. He is a Loa, who tired of the bickering between witches and humans, so he turned for willing humans into powerful hunters. It is said that all witch hunters are connected to each other, as they were created by one being. Powers and Abilities * Peak Physical Condition: Supernatural Hunters possess bodily functions that are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning. **'Peak or above Human Strength': Supernatural Hunters possess superior strength that makes them stronger than humans. **'Peak Human Speed': Supernatural Hunters peak-human speed, though it is unknown if they are superhuman. They are shown to be able to draw their weapons quickly and are fast enough to catch witches by surprise before they can react. **'Peak Human Stamina': Supernatural Hunters possess peak-human stamina. This is not largely controllable and often occurs as a burst of energy within a Hunter, but they can run for dozens of miles and not lose breath and can physically exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without resting before showing signs of fatigue. **'Peak Human Endurance': Supernatural Hunters can endure more physical stress than the average person. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot, stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings than that of an ordinary person. They can remain calm through stressful and painful situations, can tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst and the strong urge to sleep. **'Peak Human Reflexes': Supernatural Hunters possess peak-human reflexes. They have demonstrated superior reaction time to those of humans and can dodge offensive attacks, evade strikes from beings with super speed and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Weaknesses * Broken Neck: Breaking a supernatural hunter's neck will result in instant death. * Decapitation : Decapitation will result in instant death for a hunter. * Heart Extraction: Ripping a supernatural hunter's heart out will result in instant death. * Hunter Instinct: When awakened, a hunter becomes filled with a supernatural urge to kill witches. The more witch a hunter kills, the stronger the urge becomes. This urge is purely based on instinct, and forces a hunter to try to kill a witch even if he or she does not want to, including family members. However, the instinct can be overcome with hypnotism and precise training to great effect. * Magic (unless blessed or cursed): Supernatural Hunters are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Siphoners can siphon magic from hunters. Tools & Weapons Despite being a force to be reckoned with, the capabilities of a supernatural hunters are not comparable to witches. As such, they employ to use of numerous skills and weapons to even the playing field. They enough to put up a significant fight such that Kervens acknowledged on their prowess as hunters. Known Hunters * Kervens Samedi (Formerly) * Unnamed Witch Hunter † * Clyff Ryder See also Category:Supernatural Category:Forever Mine (TV Series)